1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotational member rotatably mounted on an electronic apparatus including a projector or the like.
2. Description of the Background Art
An electronic apparatus such as a projector rotatably mounted with a rotational member for adjusting the apparatus or the like is known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 8-15774 (1996), 2002-40556 or 2002-214698, for example. Further, a rotational member rotatably mounted on an electronic apparatus such as a projector and a holder for such a rotational member are proposed in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-161345, for example.
FIG. 14 is a perspective view showing the structure of a conventional rotational member 103 disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-161345. As shown in FIG. 14, the conventional rotational member 103 disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-161345 is mounted by a holder 101 formed by an elastically deformable wire. The holder 101 is fixed to a fixing member 102 provided with a mounting groove 102a. This holder 101, constituted of the wire substantially bent into a pentagonal form, is provided with an opening 101a on the forward end thereof. This opening 101a is so formed that the width W thereof is smaller than the diameter of a sliding groove 103a of the rotational member 103 received therein.
The rotational member 103 according to the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-161345 is inserted into the mounting groove 102a of the fixing member 102 along arrow G, so that the sliding groove 103a thereof comes into contact with the opening 101a of the holder 101. When the rotational member 103 comes into contact with the opening 101a of the holder 101, the opening 101a is elastically deformed and widened. When the rotational member 103 is thereafter inserted into the holder 101 beyond the opening 101a, the opening 101a is further elastically deformed and restored to the original shape having the width W smaller than the diameter of the sliding groove 103a of the rotational member 103. Thus, the rotational member 103 is slidably held in the mounting groove 102a of the fixing member 102 through the inner wall of the sliding groove 102a and the holder 101.
However, the rotational member 103 according to the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-161345 is held by the elastically deformable holder 101. If force acts on the rotational member 103 oppositely to the mounting direction (along arrow G), therefore, the rotational member 103 disadvantageously easily comes off the mounting groove 102a of the fixing member 102.